Far Away
by Ginny Wealsy
Summary: Harry and Hermione are married but Harry is far away from Hermione


I don't own Harry Potter!

Far away is owned by Nickelback!

Hermione Potter had everything she could have ever wanted. She was married to the great Harry Potter who was her one true love. Her and Harry got married after the final battle before graduation because they wanted to always be together. But right now he had been called away to round up the rest of the Death Eaters and he was so far away from her and Hermione was really scared that something would happen to him.

_This time, This place  
Misused, Mistakes  
Too long, Too late  
Who was I to make you wait_

Hermione hoped that Harry was ok because she hadn't heard from him in a while but she figured that he was busy because he was on his mission. Hermione hoped that he came home safe because she missed him, more like she wished that she was fighting with him like she did in the final battle.

_Just one chance  
Just one breath  
Just in case there's just one left   
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

Hermione remembered when Harry and she got married, when they fought in the final battle side by side,

_I love you  
I have loved you all along  
And I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

Hermione also remembered when Harry and her started to date, when she broke up with Ron for Harry

_I keep dreamin you'll be with me  
and you'd never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Hermione also remembered dancing with Harry when there wasn't even any music playing; they just decided to dance because they felt like it

_On my knees, I'll ask  
Last chance for one last dance  
'Cause with you, I'd withstand  
All of Hell to hold your hand_

Hermione remembered everything because well she knew that he was her special guy. She even remembered when they first kissed

_I'd give it all  
I'd give for us  
Give anything, but I won't give up  
'Cause you know,  
you know, you know_

On Harry's end of the world where he was, he was fighting to keep Hermione safe so that he could go back to Hermione and just be with her because he knew that she was his one true love. He remembered when he said I love you to her

_That I love you  
I have loved you all along  
I miss you  
Been far away for far too long_

Harry felt like he was dreaming more and more every night that they were apart and he felt so alone.

_I keep dreamin you'll be with me  
and you'd never go  
Stop breathing if  
I don't see you anymore_

Harry was fighting to not just keep Hermione safe but everyone. He wished that he wasn't so far away from her as he was because he loved her and wanted to hold her in his arms again and never leave her.

_So far away  
So far away  
far away for far too long  
So far away   
So far away  
far away for far too long_

Back with Hermione, she heard the crack of Harry coming home and didn't know if it was Harry or someone else coming into her home

_But you know, you know, you know  
I wanted  
I wanted you to stay   
'Cause I needed  
I need to hear you say  
I love you_

Seeing Harry in the kitchen made Hermione run to him because she had missed him so she jumped into his arms and hugged him tight. She then gave him a kiss knowing that he was ok and back with her.

_I have loved you all along  
And I forgive you  
For being away for far too long  
So keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore_

Hermione then said "Harry I missed you" "I missed you too and I love you" "I love you too." To Hermione Harry was her life and she knew that she was Harry's because he just held her in his embrace and it seemed like to her that he didn't want to ever let her go because he hadn't gotten to hold her tight in months because of fighting Death Eaters.

_Believe it  
Hold on to me,and never let me go  
Keep breathing  
'Cause I'm not leaving you anymore  
Believe it_

Hermione just kept hugging Harry and then when Harry let her go she looked up into his green eyes and saw then sparkle and when Harry looked down at Hermione he saw that Hermione was crying happy tears and wiped away every tear and told her it was ok and he was ok. After awhile she hugged him again and he just held her and kissed her forehead.

_Hold on to me and, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me, never let me go  
Keep breathing  
Hold on to me, never let me go. _

Hermione and Harry then let each other go and said at the same time "I love you and will never let you go"


End file.
